My Girl's Ex Boyfriend
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: A one-shot songfic to "My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend" by Relient K. Lackson/Loliver.


_A/N. This was really weird and I don't know what possessed me to start writing this. Perhaps the coolness of this song. It's a better Jiley/Moliver song but I thought I'd play around with a Loliver/Lackson fic._

**_Disclaiming: I don't own Hannah Montana or Relient K and their awesomeness._**

* * *

**When he was seeing her**

**You could see he had his doubts**

**October 2008**

_"Miley! You here? I need to talk about Lilly!"_

_Jackson waved at him through the glass window._

_"Jackson! Open up!" Oliver whined from outside._

_Jackson walked away into the next room. He never cared about his sister's friends__ problems before__, why would he start caring now?_

**And now he's missing her**

**Because he knows he's missing out**

**November 2008**

_Lilly looked down at her caller ID. It was Oliver. Since he decided to go back to being friends Lilly didn't quite remember how to be his friend any more. Things couldn't just go back. She threw her phone on Miley's couch and followed Miley to her room._

**Now it's haunting him**

**The memories like a ghost**

_Oliver had tried everything, but Lilly just wasn't normal around him anymore. He didn't want to get back with her, but he still wanted to be friends with her. It was one kiss, one date, one stupid mistake. Was she going to take it out on him forever?_

**He's so terrified**

**Cause no one else even comes close**

_The more he thought about it, there would never be another Lilly. He could date other girls, they just weren't Lilly. He couldn't believe he screwed this up so badly. Now Miley was the only one he could talk to anymore, and he didn't get to go surfing with his best friend or do anything he used to do with Lilly. Life really sucked._

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**

**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**

**December 2008**

_Jackson came back down. Oliver was still at the door. He'd been hanging around the Stewart's like an abandoned puppy trying to get a glimpse of Lilly. He opened it up.__ Jackson still didn't care… OK, he felt a little sorry for Oliver, but he was an idiot. Who would date one of their best friends and screw it up that badly? It was just too bad he wasn't getting a second chance._

**I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then**

**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

_Jackson chuckled to himself, as he patted Oliver on the back. He remembered putting his arm around Lilly when Oliver told her that he wanted to go back to being friends. He remembered that Lilly came along with Miley interstate and they spent the whole time hanging out and playing video games. Yep. Oliver really screwed things up… but it was great for him. He might as well give Oliver a little bit of attention to reward him._

**So then, along comes me,**

**This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)**

_In reality Jackson was the last guy that any girl would really want once they got to know him… and no one knew him better than Lilly and Miley… but since Oliver shot himself in the foot, Jackson was able to step up to the plate, making him the better man. Life was sweet._

**Who would believe my life**

**Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)**

**December 2009**

_"Jackson!" Lilly pushed him jokingly and he put an arm around her. __Nope. Jackson thought. __Nothing could be more perfect right now._

**Two years ago**

**He left all that debris (left all that debris)**

_"You still thinking about Oliver?" She said, as she watched Miley and Oliver go off to a corner and talk to each other._

_"Yep" Jackson said, "I'm thinking about what an idiot he is."_

_She laughed, "Guess that makes two of us."_

**Who would of known**

**It would be everything I need**

_"Thanks for being there for me" she rested her head on Jackson's shoulder._

_"No problem."_

**If it wasn't for him**

**I would still be searching**

_Jackson dated half the school before he got together with Lilly. She was right in front of him the entire time, but he never noticed her before she was crying her eyes out over Oliver. It was then that Jackson realized if an idiot like that can date his best friend and screw it up, then an idiot like him could date someone like her and potentially not screw it up._

**If it wasn't for him**

**I wouldn't know my best friend**

_He didn't know he could be best friends with Lilly until they got together. They were always close, but he never realized how much he liked spending time with her until then. She was a great best friend. A great girlfriend. _

**If it wasn't for him**

**He would be able to see**

**If it wasn't for him**

**He would be as happy as me**

**January 2010**

_Oliver looked truly miserable. He'd lost one friend and things were on thin ice with Miley since Lilly was like part of the family now. It was the least Jackson could do but to invite Oliver to spend the New Year with them._

_"You want to stay?"_

_"Will Lilly be there?"_

_"Well..."_

_"It's OK. You two look really happy together. I don't want to spoil that."_

_"She could have been yours."_

_"Yeah." Oliver answered quietly, before going back home, "yeah..."_

* * *

**I've already done a vid to an even more awesome Lackson song - Sugar Rush - check it out at 201easyboy at youtube. And review and give love!!! (I needs love).**


End file.
